10 definitions of love
by skippinsunday
Summary: Yuffie's got a plan... to get Leon. and tada! she has him but she's gotta play hard to get and if he wants a shot with her... he has to find out what love means. and Yuffie just HAS to make it harder.


10 definitions of love

I had to search dictionaries for this. So fan fiction has got me researching! Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I have to put this cause I might be sued. So I do not own all of the definitions… Merriam-Webster does. But I did add a few things though. And doy! I do NOT own kingdom hearts cause if I did… I wouldn't be writing fics… I'd be writing the real thing.

Leon

Leon ran through the crowd of people. It was sale season so the streets of Traverse Town were full of people. A lady banged a paper bag on Leon's face, a kid stepped on his foot and he was losing his balance. But he had to do it now. He had to.

He's been hiding it for as long as he could remember. Actually, he just learned it a few days ago and it was killing him that she had no idea what he felt. Leon guessed that Yuffie was in the waterway, training, mainly because he influenced her and scolded her enough times.

He drove her hard… but it was because he wanted the best for her and to tell the truth… he wanted her.

He got out of the shopping district. He was now in the alley and ran through the gates to the waterway.

He had to swim… the water was cleaned thanks to the new town mayor and it was clear and shining, so now no one really minded getting wet.

She was there, stretching. She didn't notice that he was there.

"Squallie! Weren't you the one who was all… You have to train if you want to make something out of yourself?" Yuffie said, in a mock Leon tone.

"Yuffie… Yuffie… I have to tell you something!" Leon said in a panicked voice.

"Whao! What's wrong with you? You didn't even correct me?" Yuffie poked him on the arm.

"Yuffie! I like you!" Leon said, fearing her next few words.

"Uh… thanks Squall… like you too…" Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

This was weird. Weirder than weird. Before, Yuffie was the one looking for him and running after him, now he felt like the tables have turned.

"No… you don't get it!" Leon growled, almost angry. "I like you more than I should!" this wasn't coming out right.

"So… there's a limit for you liking me?" Yuffie frowned.

"No… I just like you more than I normally should! I like you more than a friend!" Leon was losing his cool. Only she could do this to him. Only she could have this effect on her.

"Really?" she seemed surprised and happy at the same time.

Not exactly the reaction he was looking for but good enough.

"Yeah." They were both quiet.

"Ok… I'll give you a shot if… you find out what love means." Yuffie smirked at him.

This is wrong.

"Why?" Leon scowled at her.

"Well… you cant exactly feel it if you don't know what it is." Yuffie smiled smugly, she knew that she was torturing him, more and more by the second.

"FINE!" Leon stormed off.

Leon soon left.

Yuffie was standing there, her smile growing bigger and bigger by the second. "Oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd oh my gawd!" Yuffie shrieked in happiness. "SQUALLIE LOVES MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AERITH'S PLAN WORKED!" Yuffie quickly covered her mouth and made sure no one heard her. She smiled evilly and skipped over to the hotel where Aerith was.

Leon sat down on his bed, thinking and thinking of the definition of love. He tried scrambling things down like… what a man feels for a woman (could be friendship)… a feeling you get when you are with the person…(could just be plain old anger)… a feeling that you wanna protect the person you love (nah I could protect a puppy from being run over by a car and still hate animals…) …Leon tore the last page of his spiral notebook, crumpled it and threw it onto the high pile of rejected papers.

Leon rubbed his aching head. Was Yuffie trying to give him a hard time?

"What did I tell you! paying hard to get helps with the cold Leon type!" Aerith said happily, after hearing the good news.

"Aerith! I love you so much and I PROMISE to give you a million dollar Christmas gift!" Yuffie said, still jumping over all the excitement.

"No need for that… I'm always glad to help and it would be a complete waste if both of you didn't get together! You'd make such a cute couple!" Aerith cooed over her imagination of Leon and Yuffie strolling through the park, hand in hand. Then something kicked her imagination… Leon and Yuffie aren't strolling through the park types. 'This is not going to be the normal type of relationship.

"Just one thing… why do I still have to give him homework?" Yuffie asked, referring to the definition of love thing.

"To see how much he likes you." Aerith smiled. "If you're wondering, he's right in that room scribbling. I know cause I checked." Aerith said, arranging the flowers she just picked this morning.

"How do you get all these ideas?" Yuffie eyed Aerith.

"You don't read a lot of love stories now do you?"

"uh… no."

the next day

Yuffie was out shopping in the second district, which was packed with people. And Leon had to find her, now. Before he lost all the guts he had right now. He couldn't find her but he did bump into a few girls that looked like Yuffie but weren't her. Leon yelled in frustration. Then it hit him.

If he went to a place that was higher, he could spot her.

He raced through Gizmo Shop and climbed up the old metal ladder. He was there, he could see the whole district, then he spotted Yuffie.

"YUFFIE!" he tried calling her attention, but she didn't notice him.

He called her name again, now a bunch of people were looking at him.

Their minds were racing, was he going to jump! A few girls screamed and now everyone was panicking. He heard a few people scream. "There's more to life than you think!"

Then Yuffie caught his eyes and she looked alarmed, but then she relaxed when she saw the big heavy looking books he was carrying. She stopped and smiled… an evil plan just entered her brain.

Leon was going to get down when he saw Yuffie hold out a hand, signaling him to stay where he was. Then she cupped her hand around her ear.

No… no way in hell.

She wanted him to announce the definitions in front of the whole town. It seemed like hell enough saying it to her. Leon glared at her. She just smiled.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY?" a man shouted at him.

"I…I…" Leon stuttered. He was going to kill Yuffie for doing this to him later.

Yuffie nodded,

Leon took in a deep breath. "SHUT UP!"

Miraculously, the place shut up and were all staring at him.

Great… add onto the pressure…

"I have to say something… for someone important to me." Leon cleared his throat and opened one of his many dictionaries.

"The definition of love as a noun, number one, a strong affection for another arising out of kinship or personal ties, example maternal love for a child." Leon finished the first definition.

Yuffie was dumbfounded. LEON was doing this… for her! who'd think?

"Number two, attraction based on sexual desire: affection and tenderness felt by lovers. Example, couples share a love for each other." Leon swallowed.

Two down, eight to go.

"Number three, a warm attachment, enthusiasm or devotion. Example, love for his old schoolmate."

Yuffie couldn't breathe and it wasn't because of the crowd surrounding her.

"Number four, a strong liking for something or someone. Example, They go to concerts because of their love of music."

Leon's hands were sweating and his legs felt like jelly, but he had to do this to have a shot with her. He wanted her this much.

"Number five, a strong, warm feeling for another, deep affection. Example, a love for a friend is special."

Leon picked up another dictionary.

"Number six, love as a verb, to hold dear, cherish. Example, the bride and groom promised to love each other."

Yuffie realized, he was doing this all for her.

"Number seven, to feel a lover's passion, devotion or tenderness. Example, She felt that he loved her."

Every time he said something, at least ten people would say AWWWWW.

"Number eight, to like or desire actively: take pleasure in. Example, They love to play the piano."

He felt stupid and retarded, everyone else didn't seem to think so.

"Number nine, to feel affection. Example, People get married when they love each other."

He put down his last dictionary. He was sweating in overdrive, he felt dizy and he couldn't look at Yuffie straight in the eye.

"And the last definition of love, Yuffie love is what I feel for you, up to the point that I'm saying this in front of all this people. I never noticed it before, but I have been in love with you for a long time. And I'd do anything to just have one chance with you."

Leon looked nervously at Yuffie, but she wasn't there. No where even near where she was. The crowd was staring at him, not saying a word. Then he felt a tap on the back.

And he knew who it was.

He turned around, Yuffie was standing there behind him, teary eyed. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

That was some one-shot. This isn't my normal style of writing… it seems… so not me. but whatever! I'd love EVERYONE if you people would drop me a review! Hey! It's October! Almost time for Christmas shopping! Yay! Bye guys!

XOXO

skippinsunday


End file.
